Roomates
Roomates 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to Kane's trailer Script ''Lis is laying on her bed, playing a video game, when her parents walk in 'Dad: '''What're you doing laying up in bed? ''Lis looks briefly at her Dad and then redirects her attention to the video game '''Lis: '''Nothing. '''Dad: '''It sure doesn't look like nothing! Ever since you graduated by the skin of your teeth, you've done nothing but either lay up in here and play that game of yours, or roam the streets doing god knows what with your friends! '''Lis: '''Thanks for the lecture, now can you please go? '''Mom & Dad: '''What!? '''Lis: ''*Groans* May you leave my room? I'm in the middle of killing prostitutes. '''Dad: '''You don't talk to me and your mother like that- '''Lis: '''Dad, calm the fuck down, yeah? I mean, the two of you just busting in here out of nowhere- ''Lis's dad frustratedley snatches Lis's video game controller out of her hands and throws it at Lis's television. Lis looks at her dad in shock and gets off the bed, yelling at him Lis: 'What the fuck is your fucking deal, Dad!? '''Dad: '''My fucking deal is that you sit there, on your fucking ass all day, doing nothing at all! When I was your age- '''Lis: '''Yes, Dad, I've heard it all before. You were in the Army when you were my age, you did something with your life, and now, you fucking broke my TV! ''Lis's Dad tries to lunge at Lis, but Lis's mom holds him back. During this event, Lis shrugs and leaves '''Dad: '''Get the fuck out of here! You're a fucking adult, you make your own meals, and your own job, and your own roof over your head where you can do whatever you fucking want! '''Mom: ''*Same time as Dad* Otto...Otto...Otto, hey, calm down, she's leaving...she's leaving, yes? Just calm down. ''Lis exits her house and walks down the walkway The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to Kane's Trailer. During the drive, Lis automatically calls Kane Kane: 'Yo amigo. '''Lis: '''Yo. Listen, eh...my folks got pissed at me and they kicked me out. '''Kane: '''That fucking sucks. '''Lis: '''I know, right! So, like, I'm looking for a place to stay, and- '''Kane: '''And you wanna stay with me? '''Lis: '''Yeah...I mean, if you'll be cool with it, though. Todd's too close to my place and Trey still has that Nazi locked up in his basement. '''Kane: '''Alrighty then, I'll get ready for you to pop up. '''Lis: '''A'ight. ''The player arrives at Kane's trailer. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis walks up to the trailer's front door and knocks on it. After waiting for a few seconds, Kane answers the door excitedley 'Kane: '''Whassup!? '''Lis: '''Whassup, amigo!? ''The two of them fist bump as Lis enters the trailer and Kane closes and locks the door behind her 'Kane: '''So, how long you gonna be staying here for, amigo? '''Lis: '''Not sure. Let me throw down some rules, though. Pizza and beer every night- '''Kane: '''Fine by me- '''Lis: '''And I get your bed. ''Kane looks at Lis, confused '''Kane: '''What? '''Lis: '''Yeah. You know what I mean, yeah? I sleep in your bed, you sleep on that couch of yours. '''Kane: '''Why can't you sleep on the couch? '''Lis: '''Because both you and Todd know that when I sleep on a couch, my back gets fucked up. '''Kane: ''*Groans* Fine. ''The two of them sit on Kane's couch. Kane grabs the remote and turns on the television as Lis talks to him 'Lis: '''So, how's your job coming along? '''Kane: '''Working the forklift down at the ThriftEX warehouse? Shitty. I mean, you drive that forklift, eight hours a day, four days a week. Lifting things up, putting them down, very boring. '''Lis: '''I guess I shouldn't get a job there then. '''Kane: '''Of course not, being unless you wanna rob it. '''Lis: '''Rob? '''Kane: '''Yeah. I mean, shit, you've got those days where you just say "fuck it" and want to go in there, guns, kicking ass and drinking pop, know what I mean? '''Lis: '''Yeah, I guess. That wouldn't work, though. I mean, you gotta go in all secret-like and shit, like a ninja- '''Kane: '''Trey can teach us all about those. ''They both laugh. The scene then cuts to the exterior of the trailer during a time lapse overnight and into the next day. Lis then walks out of the trailer, muttering to herself 'Lis: '''All secret, all ninja-like. ''Mission Passed